The Haunted Mansion: 30th Anniversary
The Haunted Mansion: 30th Anniversary Limited Edition Compact Disc was a soundtrack album released for the 30th Anniversary of The Haunted Mansion. The original 1999 CD was a 13-track limited edition of only 999 copies, all sold out within two hours at Disneyland's special event for the Haunted Mansion's 30th anniversary. It featured a green disc showing the 13 hour clock face, a 5-page artwork insert, and an extra 1-page insert featuring autographs of Buddy Baker and X. Atencio, the men who wrote Grim Grinning Ghosts. The second edition, also from 1999, immediately followed but without the 13th track. It featured a gold disc, the same 5-page artwork insert, but no 1-page extra insert with the autographs. The third edition from 1999 featured a standard silver disc, also had the same 12 tracks as the second edition, had a simpler two page foldout artwork insert (same second edition front picture with different wording; the back cover was slightly re-arranged), and no 1-page extra insert with the autograph. A 2006 version (fourth edition) with 11 tracks was released without the Phantom Manor track, but added a Disneyland 10th Anniversary cut. Walt Disney's Welcome is missing. It has a cover featuring the gate plaque on the brick columns outside of the Haunted Mansion. Track Listing 1999 Track Listing: # "Walt Disney" - Walt Disney talks about the Mansion in an excerpt from an episode of Walt Disney's Wonderful World of Color. # "Welcome" - A demo of Eleanor Audley and Paul Frees giving the introduction to the Haunted Mansion. # "The Haunted Mansion ...at Disneyland" - An audio recreation of the Haunted Mansion at Disneyland. # "The Haunted Mansion ...at Walt Disney World" - An excerpt of the Library and Music Room from the Haunted Mansion at Walt Disney World. # "The Haunted Mansion ...at Tokyo Disneyland" - An excerpt of the Foyer at the Haunted Mansion at Tokyo Disneyland, featuring Teichiro Hori as the Ghost Host. # "Phantom Manor ...at Disneyland Paris" - An audio recreation of Phantom Manor at Disneyland Paris, featuring Vincent Price as the Phantom. # "The Genius of Paul Frees" - A recording session of Paul Frees as the Ghost Host, with outtakes and deleted lines. # "Otherworldly Music" - A demo of the pipe organ in the ballroom. Performed by Gaylord Carter. # "Three Ghostly Voices" - Outtakes of Eleanor Audley as the Raven and Little Leota, Pete Reneday as the Ghost Host, and Leota Toombs as Madame Leota. # "Eerie Music and Sound Effects from The Haunted Mansion" - A collection of sound effects featured in the attraction. # "Original Radio Advertisements" - A compilation of radio spots advertising the opening of the Disneyland mansion. # "Breakdown and Unload Spiels" - X Atencio's emergency spiels used in the attraction. # "Buddy Baker Experiments" - Buddy Baker's compositions for the Flute and Trumpet in the graveyard scenes, played backwards and then reversed to fit the tune. Only found on the limited edition of 999 copies. 2006 Track Listing: # "Disneyland's 10th Anniversary (Haunted Mansion Excerpt)" # "Ghostly Welcomes" # "The Haunted Mansion" # "Ghostly Additions from Walt Disney World's Magic Kingdom" # "A Ghost Host in Japanese from Tokyo Disneyland" # "The Genius of Paul Frees" # "Otherworldly Music - Performed by Gaylord Carter" # "Three Ghostly Voices" # "Creaking Doors and Creaking Floors (Sound Effects)" # "Radio Spots" # "Exit Spiels" Gallery Walt Resort Haunted Mansion.jpg|1999 Third Edition Cover Category:Soundtracks